


Kneelers

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [5]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, F/M, Freefolk AU, Incest, Jon is king of the north, chest tapping, jon wears a lot of fuckin' fur, robb and sansa subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Instead of Jon living with Ned; Ned left Jon in the cold, leaving Mance Ryder to care for him. This is kinda like Tarzan. A little.





	Kneelers

The King In The North awoke, in his cave, alone. No one with him. Jon pulled on his fur pants and then his horse hair shirt and deer-skin vest and he laced up his leather sandals, and put on his wool cloak. And then he grabbed his bronze circlet. That’s when he saw Dalla. Mance’s wife. ‘Hi, Dalla,’ He said,  
‘Mourin’ Jon, want some eggs or some salt dried chicken?’

‘Salt dried chicken please,’ He said.

‘Where’s Mance?’ He asks. ‘With Tormund, mournin’ hunt,’

And speak of the stranger, he was back. ‘Jon, Dalla,’ he gave Dalla a peck on the cheek. ‘Me and Jon have to meet the kneeler today,’

Jon looked confused, ‘The kneeler?’

‘Yes, Eddard Stark,’ Mance said.

  
It was nearly night when he saw the gates of Winterfell. That’s when Jon hopped off his horse. When he saw a woman in red, ‘Hello, Jon,’ How’d she know he his name. ‘Me Jon,’ he tapped his chest, ‘Well, Jon, I see a bright future for you,’ Was all she said as walked back to the market-place. ‘Probably a lie,’ Mance said tapping his chest.

When they reached the castle it was mid mourning. ‘And you are?’ Asked a guard. That’s when Eddard Stark saw them.

‘King Jon,’ He said kneeling, ‘Mance,’ He said shaking his hand, ‘King Jon,’ Said the king tapping his chest, ‘Yes, King Jon,’ That’s when he heard giggles. They all heard giggles. ‘Come & catch me brother!’ Sansa was naked as a dire-wolf. ‘Sansa Stark!’ Ned yelled, seeing his daughter and son naked. 


End file.
